Pleasant Wishes
by FieryFafar
Summary: On a quiet night, Kotone accidentally made a wish for Silver to fall head over heels for her. Unfortunately for them both, a certain Wish Pokemon heard her wish. Now it's a race against time to find Jirachi and undo the wish before Silver becomes trapped in the idiotic love spell. Expect some tease and minor smut and stupidity because this series is gonna get dumber by the chapter.
1. (PROLOGUE) Say What Now

'Oh Arceus Mewtwo Vicky it was terrible!' Charlie roared and barked in panic as she stood before the Kanto legendary. Her paws were still fanning her face as she was brought in great distress. Her tail banged louder onto the ground, causing Mewtwo and Vicky to bounce off the ground as if they were standing on a mattress. Sharp white fangs glistened under the ray's light, and the Charizard kept wheezing frantically as she tried to catch her breath.

As if his friend's worried state wasn't bad enough, Damien's rampant fit certainly took the cake.

Vicky and Mewtwo took a glance Damien who, much to Serena's dismay, was still running around in circles and spewing mindless fireballs. The Typhlosion's vicious barks were clearly heard by all, and they were just thankful that only Pokémon could understand the vile, nasty words that spat from his fire-breathing mouth.

Still confused by the whole ordeal, both Rhydon and Mewtwo cast their focus back on Charlie. 'Charlie, what happened?' Mewtwo asked, arms slowly raised in defense to calm his panicking friend.

'And why is Kotone lyin' on the ground and huggin' her knees like a baby?' Vicky turned her head to their silently horrified trainer. Judging by her look, it was as if Kotone had seen a ghost. Even with Desiree wrapping her body around the girl, Kotone didn't even budge, and that only caused the shiny Gyarados to whimper louder.

Honestly, the way everything and everyone was reacting right now, it wasn't a surprise that it attracted a lot of – terrified – passers-by.

'Oh it was terrible!' Charlie exclaimed again, snatching Vicky's and Mewtwo's attention. Both sets of eyes blinked at her, whose paws now cupped and pressed against her cheeks. 'Everything was fine today, until Silver suddenly showed up and said something-' She halted midsentence, a gulp dryly slipping down her throat. Her round eyes gawked at nothing in front of her; fear sketched the Charizard's face. 'Something horrible…'

Irritation slowly bit inside their skin. As much as Mewtwo had the most patience out of them all, he was slowly growing annoyed at the redhead's constantly rude attitude toward their trainer. 'Let me guess,' he sighed heavily, arms crossed and head down. 'He said something mean again like "dumb brat" and "annoying idiot" that it made our Kotone sad.'

To their surprise, Charlie shook her head and quickly responded, 'No.'

'No?' Immediately he looked up, eyebrows now raised in slight shock. Vicky didn't say another word, but surprise was clear on the Rhydon's face.

'He said…' Suddenly, Charlie's voice darkened; her grim tone pretty much had both the Pokémon in worry. 'H-He said…'

'Said what?!' Vicky finally snapped, her sharp teeth grinding in impatience. She watched as Charlie looked left and right; her suspicious glare was shot as if what she was about to say next might jeopardize their lives.

As much as Vicky knew they were a powerful team of Pokémon, that unfortunately never stopped the paranoia that began rooting in her brain. 'Charlie!'

The Charizard flinched at the bark, then gawked like a fool at her and Mewtwo. 'H-He said-!' Slowly she leaned forward, her mouth was seen trembling in utter fear.

At first, Mewtwo and Vicky thought it was just something idiotic. But judging by their teammate's maniacal state and Kotone still rocking her body back and forth, their own brand of fear began biting their minds. Slowly they leaned closer to the Charizard until her hot breath faintly caressed the air between them.

'He…said…' With a deep breath taken and exhaled through mouth and nostrils, Charlie quietly continued, '"Sweetheart"'.

And just like that, Mewtwo and Vicky gasped incredulously – or dramatically; either way it was the same in the eyes of strangers.

**0.0.0**

**yooohoooo~ **  
><strong>look what i goooooot~<strong>

**thaaaaaaaaaat right u lil piles of cats its _PLEASANT WISHES!_ and its back with a shitty remake made from yours truly im gonna wreck this fic with all kinds of stupid**


	2. (1) Yeah, Like That'll Ever Happen

Yeah, Like That'll Ever Happen

"Damien! Flamethrower!"

A smirk curling at the edge of his mouth, Damien breathed out a gust of fire. The flames swirled and twisted toward the opponent. Without so much as a flinch from Gengar, he was hit flat on the chest, causing him to slam and slide on the ground until he was rendered unconscious.

Menacing silver eyes only witnessed the downfall of his Pokémon, thus declaring him as the loser of tonight's battle. Without a single peep popping from his mouth, he returned his fainted Gengar and silently snapped the ball back to his belt. His heartbeat slowly picked up its even beats. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly at the sound of his rival cheering and giggling in victorious joy.

As much as Silver sort of expected the victor would be her, it still irritated him no less.

And that irritation worsened once he laid his eyes on her – or more specifically, on her despicable Typhlosion.

* * *

><p>"Good job, Damien!" Kotone praised her starter with a wide white smile. Gently tugging the tuffs of fur on the side of his neck, she scratched the back of his ear, eliciting out a loud purr that only widened her radiant smile.<p>

Left and right Damien turned his head. His claws curled in his paws, obviously enjoying the reward his trainer oh so loved to give him. Slowly his eyes fluttered open, dilated pupils shot to the image of a certain redheaded teenager who still stood a few steps away from where they were.

His vision was far sharper than any human's, and Damien relished on this gift as he could see the image he so hatefully loved from Silver: Jealousy.

Upon taking this wonderful advantage, Damien only nuzzled his nose on Kotone's cheek, acting like a completely pampered baby Cyndaquil rather than a mature Typhlosion.

"Damien!" Kotone laughed again; she herself was unaware of his true intentions. Her cheeks a bright shade of red, she hugged the Volcano Pokémon's neck and pressed her cheek against his. "Aw I love you too, sweetie!" Arms linked around her beloved starter, Kotone swayed left and right, babying him like a mother to her child.

And all the while she did, as he glared from the corner of his right eye, Damien only flashed the sneakiest smirk one could ever despised.

* * *

><p>Oh for the love of Arceus, Silver would do anything to give the fire Pokémon a good smack on the head without the risk of being burnt into dust.<p>

His chest tightened madly. His heart that had just calmed a few seconds ago intensified anew. "You little…" Hisses shot through his clenched teeth. Tremors took over his cold arms. Even if he were to look away, Silver knew the despicable Typhlosion would just purr louder until he felt like his eardrums could bleed. Slowly he brought one hand up and cupped his face. _Calm down. Calm down, you idiot._ Numbers began popping inside his mind; Silver started to count mentally as the sound of her laughter began invading what's left of his senses.

"Silver!"

Her voice suddenly became louder, almost causing Silver to jump as he pulled his hand away from his closed eyes.

He did, unfortunately, jump and slide a step backwards to see Kotone now standing in front of him.

"What the-!" he stuttered, then cringed. "H-How the hell did you get here so fast?!"

Kotone only tilted her head to the side, soft hazel eyes gazed upwards and lips pursed in mock thought. "Well, it wasn't that hard." She took a step back, then hopped right back forward with hands cupped at her back. "All I had to do was walk with my feet and legs. Besides, it's not like you were standing on the other side of the earth." Her lips stifled a giggle, yet curved the most adorable – cockiest – smile he had ever seen.

If there was one thing he had learned, in their almost two full years of rivalry and – dared he say it – unlikely friendship, Kotone was beginning to act more and more easily around him, and his bland, rude remarks sometimes didn't faze her at all.

As much as it was silently pissing him off, Silver knew he had another problem in his hand – one that unfortunately involved the matter of the heart.

"Shut up…" was all he could muster. Whether it was fatigue or the fact that she was standing rather close to him, Silver was at lost for a proper remark or insult. His eyes unwarily trailed to her hair, one that was free from her white annoying hat – thankfully – then slid to her two pigtails that ended right at the nape of her neck.

The cold wind of the night hummed lovingly, gently caressing his skin with its breezy touch, and even though he was in his full attire, Silver only managed a gulp as the shivers began taking over his body.

Quickly he shook his head and took another step backward. "Whatever. I'm tired." A bitter sigh rolled off his tongue, Silver quickly spun his heel and shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants.

Her giggle ceased, now muted with a tiny frown. "Silver, it's late tonight. Don't you wanna camp out?" Before he could take a step forward or two, Kotone quickly slid her feet and stopped in front of him.

Once again he flinched, palms spread open inside his pockets. "Kotone I'm tired!" He huffed sourly, the insides of his cheeks lightly pulled and tugged by his teeth.

He saw her cheeks puff like little balloons. "It's 'Ko-to-ne'. Not 'Ko-tone'."

"I don't care, Ko. To. Ne." Syllable by syllable he spat out her name, forming all kinds of ridiculous, exaggerated curves and pouts from his mouth. His voice was just as deadpanned, and his eyes dimmed a dull glow as he stared at her.

He then saw her blew a short, irritated sigh. And, much to his silent chagrin, it almost made him laugh.

"Look," She waved her hands in front of her chest, then let it remained positioned between them as Kotone looked at his unimpressed expression. "All I'm saying is you're tired-" She pointed her right index finger at Silver, "-and I'm tired-" then directed both index fingers at her, "so I think it's best we camp out for tonight. Wouldn't it be fun?" Her smile was back on her face, once again twisting his chest in an unnerving manner. "I mean, I haven't seen you for a while, and I was wondering that if you wanna…you know…" Her cheeks swirled tiny hints of red, and this only darkened his face as well. "Hang out and talk?"

_Ba-dump!_

His hands were back to tight little fists, each roll was only tighter and rougher as he looked at her.

Silver didn't reply immediately, instead frozen in the offer that his so-called rival had given him. True, it had been 2 months since he'd last seen her. And as much as he hated to admit it, each passing day only awakened the worry and anxiety that he solely loathed. Hell, meeting her tonight was completely coincidental. And yet the second he saw her, the second Silver saw the figure of the person that had been invading and corrupting his mind as of late, he actually breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Which then led to a twitch of the left eye, a sharp clank of the teeth, and a loud, arrogant, "Battle me!"

Now, even if their unlikely friendship had – oh Silver really irked thinking about it – _softened _him just a tad, he was as sure as hell not going to unmask his insecurities over the only person who had been, and was still willing to put up with his rude attitude.

Besides, as much as he honestly didn't mind having her around as company…

That was it. That was the problem. Silver actually, honestly didn't mind having her around as company.

The more he thought about, the more he felt like kicking himself in the gut.

"I don't want to." He retorted sharply, blatantly. Self-hatred and disgust slowly piling up inside of him, Silver moved to the side and walked past her. He was careful as not to bump her shoulder purposely like how he used to before, but Silver knew it would be a matter of time before his anger got the best of him.

"Silver!" He heard her voice. His pace only quickened.

"Silver!" Her tone heightened, sizzling in his ears. Without so as much a peep, Silver only shook his head and closed his eyes. _Ignore her. Ignore her._ He kept reminding himself, trying to remove the images of his rival that had turned his life upside-

_DOOM!_

"A_YEEE_!" A wail croaked from his mouth, Silver jumped from the sudden quake until his legs gave out. His butt then kissed the hard ground, and that only earned another curse that easily broke through gasping lips. Quickly his head shot up, wide silver eyes gawked in bewilderment at a certain Charizard who was now crouching in front of him.

He then heard a laugh. And that was enough to snap the thin line of patience that he so frailly kept in check.

"W-Why…you…" Bangs of red shielded his face, though all that could be seen from him was his gritted teeth. His fingers curled onto the soft soil, nails digging into the earth's ground until it stained them brown. Her laughter had ceased, but unfortunately that never stopped his rage that had begun boiling to a peak.

"You ignored me!" Coughing once, Kotone took a few steps forward until she stood behind the redhead. Her arms folded and hands gently cupping her elbows, she leaned an inch closer and huffed quietly. "Seriously. As much as you don't want to camp out with me, _at least_ try to fake like you're interested or anything." Slowly she shook her head in mock disappointment.

His heartbeat raced frantically. His face reddened in the shade of pure anger. "S-Shut…" The more he heard her laughter, the more it crashed into his ears like piercing thunder, Silver could feel his patience burn to piles of black, disgusting soot. "I…said…"

Unbeknownst to Kotone – unfortunately – she kept giggling and even huffed a cocky puff or two, unwarily crossing the line of his wavering patience. "You're always so distant, Skitty-"

The second he heard that despicable nickname of his, Silver snapped his eyes wide open.

"I SAID SHUT." Quickly he jumped back to his feet. "THE FUCK." Instantly he turned and faced her, menacingly static silver eyes piercing right through her. "_UP!_"

The moment his voice shrilled up into the night sky, the moment his bloodshot gaze stunned her still, Kotone flinched in silence and shock. Her arms jolted at the sudden shriek. Her brown eyes widened at the sight of the now enraged boy.

Silence hanged heavy between the two. One stood in complete horror while one became the perfect picture of horror. His fists clenched and unclenched until nails dug deep into the skin of his palms. Her arms felt cold, now shivered in slight fear at the sudden hostility of her dear rival.

He only glared at her, unmoving, standing perfectly still as rage took control of him.

"Listen here Ko. _Tone_." He spat hatefully, white teeth blindly gleaming before her very eyes. Silver then suddenly showed his right index finger in front of her face, startling her. "I'm tired." His middle finger then sprung upwards. "I'm sleepy." A ring finger pointed next. "I'm cold. But most of all," Slowly his right hand rolled back to a tight fist. "I am in no mood to be with or around YOU!" Silver swung his right arm to his side; the little breeze from his action pretty much jumped her shoulders.

Up and down his chest moved heavily. In and out his breath zipped through parted mouth. His glare was kept on her, but rationality and realization slowly crawled back to his brain, making him see the damage that he had done.

He saw her gentle hazel eyes, beautiful and gleaming with faint tears trickling in the corners. He saw her lips, parted and quivering with brittle sobs cracking at the edges.

The more Silver looked, the more he really felt like punching himself hard in the gut.

_Shit!_ Anger still curled inside his stomach, but it loathed Silver that the feeling was now aimed toward him. _Shit shit SHIT FUCK SHIT-!_

'Back. Off.'

He cringed when he heard deep, eerily close growl. The boy looked over his shoulder, only to see a clearly pissed off Charizard, crouching on all fours and ready to exhale a gust of fire right at his hot set of crimson hair.

Oddly enough, as much as that situation was supposed scare the wits out of him, Silver was more focused and terrified of consequences of his actions towards the petite pigtailed girl.

He didn't turn his head, neither did his eyes shot back to her. "Tch-" Without a single glance – for fear that guilt would definitely eat him whole if he did – Silver turned his heel and quickly stomped past Charlie and away from the two females.

His hands were shoved back into the pockets of his pants. Dull nails began scraping the materials of his attire. With lips tightly pursed and regret twisting knots inside his stomach, Silver quickened his pace and tried to drown out the sounds of a certain Charizard barking sounds of comfort at her trainer.

Suddenly, he almost halted and tripped forward when he heard a loud, shaken, "I hate you Silver!"

Silver didn't know how. He didn't know why. But his actions were pretty much done without a single thought as the next best thing for him to do was raised his left hand up in the air and flashed a middle finger.

* * *

><p>Kotone almost gasped when she saw the horrifying gesture. "Y-You…" she stuttered, sobbed as her little fists clenched by her sides. "You…JERK!" Cheeks now flushed red from embarrassment and anger, she stomped her foot and swung her arms. Woe only trickled around her eyes to see him fading from sight, giving not even single glance let alone a turn.<p>

_You…_ Her breathing grew heavy, cracking. _Y-You… How dare…_ The tiniest of whimpers cracked in her throat, and it pained her to know that she was a few breaths away from actually bursting into tears. _Jerk… That…JERK!_ Quickly she drew a sharp breath, holding it for a few seconds before exhaling through her mouth in a rough manner.

Luckily, her anger subsided. Unluckily, it was now replaced with heartbroken woe.

"Idiot…" Her words were nothing but a mere faint of breath. A low frown tugged her mouth, her lower lip quivering slightly as she held back a cry. Even with his presence gone from her line of vision, Kotone could still see him. The back of her brain started rolling images of his face, scowling and all, twisting her heart to a point where it physically hurt.

She shouldn't care so much about him; she kept reminding herself that. But no matter how she looked at it, no matter how she looked at him, Kotone knew her heart had fallen into the deepest wrong of the end.

He was rude and arrogant and all around mean when they'd first met, that she couldn't deny. But in time Silver slowly changed, impressing her and making her happy to know that he was slowly being friendlier around his Pokemon. His tolerance around her thrilled Kotone as well, even if it did sometimes falter. Even so, that never stopped him from turning over new leaf. And in the end, this lovely change of pace formed such a friendship that still baffled him to this day.

In the end, this lovely change of pace also formed a single crush in her heart, one that bloomed so strongly rather than withering out like she had hoped.

The radiance in her eyes dimmed to a dull glow. "This sucks…" Slowly her left hand moved to her right arm, fingers weakly clutching on the skin until goose bumps tickled her palm.

'Kotone…' A soft growl trickled into her ears, finally snapping the brunette from her distressed thoughts. Her left hand pressed to her chest, Kotone gaped forward, only to see Charlie frowning like a concerned mother.

The mere sight alone, much to her surprise, broke a small smile on her lips. "I'm okay, sweetie." Slowly she brought her hands up and cupped Charlie's cheeks. "Who wants to sleep under the stars tonight?" Her voice was back to its old cheerful tune. Pale pink lips were pulled to a pout as Kotone squeezed Charlie's face. "Do you wanna sleep under the stars tonight, girl?"

Now Charlie knew her trainer was just avoiding the subject. Despite being the final and youngest member of the team, she was quick to know who and how her trainer was like. And out of all the years of knowing the lovely brunette, Charlie knew one thing: The redheaded human was a very important person to her trainer's life.

She opened her mouth, but slowly cupped it shut as she saw her face. A sense of despondency wafted around her, and yet Kotone was still smiling, her cheeks a beautiful glow. A defeated sigh finally blew through her nostrils, knowing very well that Kotone was in no mood to bring the topic further. 'Okay then.'

* * *

><p>A small campfire calmly lit the meadow. Stars twinkled beautifully that night, showing no signs of rain or thunder that could easily ruin this beautiful moment. Six Pokémon were out of their respective Pokéballs, frolicking and running and laughing and sparring with each other. Gyarados peacefully swam in a lake nearby, her head tilted upwards and a loud purr echoing into the starry sky. Serena sat on her back, her eyes closed and the tip of her blinking tail bobbing on the surface of the water.<p>

A Rhydon and a Typhlosion sparred not far from where the females were. Dust and grass flew about, sometimes mixed with flames that spouted from the Johto starter's mouth. Mewtwo only observed as he sat on top of a nearby tree. His chin was propped into the palm of his hand. A sense of tranquility and muse floated around his mind. Sounds of his friend's roars and barks reverberated into his ears, making them twitch slightly at the sharp pitch. His mouth then stifled a laugh to see Damien bouncing off the ground like a ball once he was thrown over by Vicky's Earthquake.

However, Mewtwo just burst to a roaring laughter once Damien shot a deadly glare at him and angrily roared, 'If that's so funny to you then get down here and fight me you giant ass!'

Sitting a few steps away from the amusing situation were Charlie and Kotone. The Charizard had curled into a little half-curve, her chin placed on her folded arms and eyes peacefully shut in perfect slumber. Light snores could be heard from the female, as well as faint smoke that slipped from her nostrils.

While her Pokémon were enjoying their time, their trainer, however, was sadly distracted.

Her hug tightened around her knees. Her back leaned closer against the sleeping Kanto starter. Her lips that had been mumbling faint, unintelligible words finally pressed to a shut behind close kneecaps. Kotone only watched the flickering campfire in silence. Images of the orange flames reflected in her hazel eyes, perfectly mirroring her emotion that still burned at the pit of her stomach.

"_I am in no mood to be with or around YOU!"_

She flinched coldly as his icy remarks hit her memory. Although tears were absent, her heart was still drenched in sorrow. Images of the redhead replaced the flames, sadly tightening the twist in her heart that beat calmly.

Kotone sighed again, her breath heavier and head dropped until her knees hid her face.

_You're awfully quiet tonight._

Another flinch pinched her shoulders, causing her to snap her head forward and gawk to the side. It was then that she saw Mewtwo standing beside her, a little smirk curling his lips in full understanding that she was distracted.

"You scared me…" One hand went to her rapidly beating heart. Blowing another sigh, Kotone slowly stretched her legs forward and pressed her body closer to Charlie's. She heard him chuckle, earning her a bright splash of colour in her cheeks.

_My apologies for being too stealthy in my presence._ His smile widened. _You are usually more aware though. But it clearly seems that tonight, your distraction had lessened your perception._ Taking a seat by her side, Mewtwo pressed his palms onto the soft brush of the grass. He took a silent breath, relishing on the cool feel that slipped into his lungs. _I'm guessing that this distraction is caused from that discourteous child, no less._

Her frown deepened at his clear guess. "Well…" She breathed a huff and looked to the other side. "I didn't say it was because of him…" Kotone then heard another chuckle, his voice deep yet soothing like one from a kind father.

_It's no use concealing._ Raising his right hand, Mewtwo gently swayed the flames in front of them with his mind. His stubby fingers spun little circles, controlling the fire so that it would flicker and swish to the sides. _Charlie already told me everything. _

His smile widened to hear an embarrassed scoff. "Charlie tells you everything. It'll be a surprise if you don't know what she knows."

_That may be true._ A serene pair of purple eyes trailed to the snoozing Charizard behind her. _Well, even if she didn't, your thoughts were all to bare for me to ignore._

She grumbled, words once again incomprehensible for anyone's understanding. "I'm just a little mad at him, and at me I guess…" Rosy cheeks puffed like balloons as Kotone turned her gaze back at the dancing flames. "I mean, I know sometimes I go overboard with my teasing and all, but that still doesn't give him the right to be plain rude at me!" Her lips puckered to a pout, fingers tightly squeezing on the ground beneath her. "Hibiki doesn't mind a joke or two. Heck, at least _he_ doesn't ignore me like that stupid jerk!" Her voice wasn't as high, but it was sharp nonetheless. Slowly her breaths evened again, though the pout was still pulled by her lower lip.

_Kotone,_ Mewtwo sighed, _you scared the wits out of him by commanding Charlie to stomp right in front of him._

"Still!" Quickly she turned her head to face Mewtwo, her pout formed to one of a hurtful frown. "Whose side are you on?"

_You, obviously._ His fingers clenched together, then spread apart, causing the fire to bloom like a burning flower. _But that doesn't mean I highly agree with how you joke around the boy. _He cast a peek at his sulking trainer, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth. _Even if his reaction was quite hilarious._

His answer didn't fully satisfy her, but Kotone just ended it with a huff. "He's a jerk."

_He's your friend._ Mewtwo lazily leaned an inch backwards.

"He's a terrible friend." Her knees were pulled back and brought closer to her chest. "Even if he's changed into a better person for his Pokémon, he's still mean and can't take a joke. Every time when I asked him if he wanted to hang out with me, he just flats out deny or ignore me completely." The truth in her words sent a pang in her heart. Woe dripped her thoughts, but Kotone quickly shook her head and grunted louder. "He's impatient, rude, has no sense of humour and is blindly arrogant."

_So is Damien but you still love him._

"Yeah but how I love Damien is completely different than how I love Sil-"

Oops.

Upon realizing on what she was about to say, Kotone quickly pressed her lips tight and cupped her mouth with both hands. A breath or two hitched inside her throat, forming a faint squeak that popped into her palms. Bright hazel eyes gleamed in shock. Hot red embarrassment splashed her cheeks. And that feeling of utter mortification only thickened anew once she heard Mewtwo's bursting laughter.

She swore she could even hear Charlie chuckle in her sleep.

"Mewtwo!" Her tone reached a pitch, one that tune to a perfect sound of embarrassment. Fisting the ground beneath her, Kotone shot a deadly glare at the cackling legendary. Bright red heat trailed all over her face, even down to the nape of her neck as Mewtwo now pounded the earth in sheer delight.

_Caught you Little Miss Obvious. _He wiped a single tear off his face and even popped a breath of a chuckle once Kotone harmlessly punched his right arm.

The brunette grumbled sourly, lips quivering from the need to scream his name again. Head turned away and face still in a bright shade of red, Kotone crossed her arms and blew a short scoff. "You're mean." She pouted, voice a lovely song of bashfulness. His laughter soon ceased, now calmed with chuckles that breathed from his mouth. With a lazy turn of his right hand and an even lazier grin, he created little fireballs from the dancing flames and spun it in front of his trainer.

_My apologies, Kotone. _He snickered. _But like I said, you are quite easy to read. Your thoughts are very much exposed, just as your expression. _The fireballs bounced in front of her before Mewtwo extinguished it with his psychic powers. _Though I have to admit, I have no idea how you could be attracted to such a child. It is as you say, rude and all, and yet here you are flushed to the very end once your affections for him are exposed._

He heard her mumble bitterly, loudly as her way of telling Mewtwo that she was still sulking. The Genetic Pokémon stifled another laugh. _But, if you do hold any form of affection for him, then I guess I am happy for you. _He stared forward, a wide, longing smile tracing his mouth. _You are my dear friend after all. Whatever makes you happy, I am happy._

Her cheeks felt warm at his words. Abashment still painted her face, but Kotone finally faced forward. "You say it like that…"_ But I wish it was that easy… _Her thoughts finished what her mouth couldn't. Once again hiding her lips behind her kneecaps, the petite trainer focused her gaze back at the flickering flames. _It is Silver we're talking about. Falling for him is like falling for a dry wall. Even if I were to confess…_ She flinched, then blew a short, silent sigh. _I doubt he likes me that way…_

_You wouldn't know unless you tried. _

"Stop reading my mind, Mewtwo."

He laughed again, then suddenly stopped as he felt someone tugging his tail. Both human and Pokémon turned to look over their shoulders, only to see a very impatient Typhlosion tugging the legendary.

'Come on you giant ass let's spar!' Damien tugged and pulled and barked and hopped. 'Come ooooon I don't have all night!' Flames traced from the corners of his mouth as Damien growled louder, showing the obvious that couldn't and wouldn't wait another minute. Vicky only shook her head as she approached them and sat beside the still peacefully sleeping Charlie.

Feeling irritated that his tail was being pulled like a rope, Mewtwo quickly jerked his tail back and glared at him. 'Alright alright you don't have to pull me like a sack of harvested berries!' Hesitantly he stood up. Denying the starter's request was completely pointless; when Damien wanted something, he would make sure that he got it. Arms crossed and mouth huffing little breaths of air, Mewtwo turned around and watched as Damien already ran toward the wide open field while shouting 'Hurry up you giant ass!'

'He's like a baby Pokémon, I'll tell ya that.' Vicky shook her head in a mix of amusement and disappointment.

'Yes. I am still baffled as to what Serena sees in that immature creature.' Mewtwo responded dryly, yet the two then burst a single laugh at the mockery. A smile back on his face, the Genetic Pokémon glanced at Kotone. A single eyebrow was raised, earning her a confused expression that only amused him even more.

_Try to consider my advice, alright. _He gave a little wink before floating away, leaving an even flustered trainer.

"Stupid Mewtwo…" She mumbled sourly, a stain of red still hinted her cheeks. Kotone then heard a purr. Glancing over her right shoulder, a wide smile finally broke to see Vicky leaning forward for a pet.

"Good girl." Gently she patted her cheek and horn, eliciting a loud purr that basically echoed around them. The reaction alone caused Kotone to smile wider, briefly removing the woeful thoughts that clouded her mind.

Suddenly, her ears caught the sounds of Desiree's whining.

Slight fear that her Pokémon might be in danger slammed in her brain, Kotone quickly turned to the lake. Relief washed over her to see that not only was the Gyarados unharmed, but she was also swaying happily until Serena almost fell into the water.

The thought that her Pokémon deeply cared about her; the thought that her Pokémon loved being complete babies toward her; Kotone could feel her smile widened.

Meek laughter slipped through her lips. Cheeks now flushed with joy, Kotone waved at Desiree while her other hand stroked the back Vicky's left ear.

Her joy was then replaced with curiosity when she saw Desiree cocking her head upwards. A single eyebrow raised in question, Kotone looked up, only to have her mouth gaping and eyes twinkling in excitement.

"A shooting star!" she squealed, giggled even. Quickly her hands clapped, snatching the Rhydon's attention from her lovely petting session. Kotone shot her gaze at the Drill Pokémon, then back at the daintily dark sky. "Oooh Vicky! Make a wish!" Before Vicky could peep a bark, Kotone clasped her hands together and pondered in silence.

A few seconds ticked by, but her thoughts drew a blank. _What do I wish for?_ Slight irritation bit her skin, the edge of her mouth pulled in thought. She had already obtained the 'Champion' title. She had an amazing adventure and a wonderful team. She had friends and family supporting and loving her in every step of the way. Thinking back, she was perfectly happy with her life.

A giggle popped between her lips. Truly she felt blessed with the people and Pokémon around her.

However, that brief line of joy slowly faded when she thought of Silver.

Her hands broke and dropped to her lap. What was once a smile now tugged to an annoyed frown. "Stupid Silver…" As if the boy was literally standing in front of her, Kotone scoffed sourly and turned back toward the campfire. Her back plopped against Charlie, causing the Charizard to stir slightly in her sleep.

Suddenly, just as she crossed her arms and blew another short sigh, a stupid idea was subconsciously kicked into her brain. And when it did, her words were out before she could even stop them: "I wish Silver is in love with me."

She instantly froze like a block of ice.

A blink, two blinks, three were given from the stunned brunette. Round hazel eyes gaped at the dancing flames before her. The sounds of Damien's roar and Mewtwo's psychic wave echoed into her ears. The sound of her concerned Rhydon echoed louder. A few ticking seconds held her still, reminding her of the stupid, blatant wish that just came out of nowhere.

Suddenly, she broke to a hearty cackle.

'Er, Kotone…?' Worry etched her face to see her trainer now cackling in unknown glee. Her paws were raised, yet Vicky let them hang in the air as she was confused in the situation herself.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen." Unbeknownst to Vicky's concern about her, Kotone shook her head and lightly slapped her forehead. _I must be tired._ Her mind insisted. Her eyes shut. And yet, even when her bland sarcasm made her laugh, her heart still felt a twinge of pain.

Her laughter ceased, then sadly replaced with a little pout. "That'll never happen…" A low mumble of woe traced her lower lip. No matter how she thought of it, even when she wasn't serious about it, Kotone still felt a bit…sad that her estranged yet beloved rival would never feel _that_ way for her.

"Meh…" Finally, a defeated sigh was given. Her eyelids felt heavy, and a yawn broke in between her stretching. Her head turned to Vicky, who was still quite baffled and worried about her state of mind. "Let's go to sleep, Vicky." Without waiting for a proper answer, Kotone lazily lay against Charlie's body and turned to the other side.

Before her mind could be taken away by a land of fantasy, Kotone breathed a silent, dry giggle. _That will never happen._

* * *

><p>The stars gleamed majestically on the dark twinkling sky. It swayed left and right, then up and down. The leaves swished softly at its rapid speed. The flying-types cawed in shock at its shining presence. A few dewdrops trickled down to the ground. One dripped onto the star, making it turn and spin in little circles.<p>

A giggle chirped from the star.

Although, technically speaking, it wasn't actually a star.

It was Jirachi.

And it had heard Kotone's wish.

**0.0.0**

**holy shit whats shit? pleasant wishes? chapter one? hELL YEAH HELL EYEHA DAMN RIGHT DAAAN FURKCING RIGHT  
>i wanna say stuff but i also have to be getting ready to go back homr from my grandparents place so i only have this to say:<strong>

**get ready for some stupid B )**


End file.
